La mort de la rose
by Clio2000
Summary: Ce à quoi pense Shion en portant Albafica vers sa dernière demeure.


Comment en sommes-nous arrivés là, Albafica ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est toi qui gis dans mes bras. Je te vois encore passer ma Maison pour aller défendre les alentours du Sanctuaire. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es mort.

Pourtant, tu l'es bel et bien. Mais même la mort n'a pas su t'enlever ta beauté. Je chasse aussitôt cette pensée de mon esprit. Pas plus que Minos, je n'ai pas le droit de te juger. Tu l'as crié suffisamment fort pour que je respecte ta volonté. Oh, Albafica, pourquoi as-tu décidé de combattre seul ? A cause de ton sang empoisonné ? Tu sais qu'il n'a pas de prise sur moi. J'aurais pu t'aider. Si je l'avais fait, tu serais peut-être en train de monter ses escaliers avec moi, à mes côtés. Mais non. Tu restes inerte, sans vie. Cette vie qui a dû être si triste, une vie de solitude et de crainte. Mais c'était quand même ta vie. Tu l'as chèrement vendue, au prix de celle d'un Juge des Enfers. Pourtant ce n'est pas assez à mon goût. Il n'avait pas le droit de t'ôter la vie, il ne le méritait pas. Il ne méritait qu'une chose : mourir seul. Hélas, tu es parti en même temps que lui. Albafica, tu ne vas sûrement pas me croire, mais je crois avoir la preuve que les Spectres sont humains. Cette lueur que j'ai vue dans le regard de Minos, j'y ai vu de la peur, mais aussi de la détresse. Tout comme les humains à l'approche de la mort, il a cherché du secours, une chose qui à laquelle il aurait pu se raccrocher et rester en vie. Et s'il l'avait trouvé, je l'aurais achevé sans pitié. Si tu dois partir, tu ne partiras pas seul, Albafica. Je revois encore les larmes de la petite que tu as défendue contre ce Spectre. Agasha, je crois. Elle portait une rose. C'est sûrement toi qui lui as offert. Tu avais décidemment toute les qualités. Généreux et protecteur, loyal et prêt à tous les sacrifices. J'ignore si la dernière de la liste est vraiment une qualité. Que vais-je dire à Athéna ? Elle pleure toujours la mort d'un chevalier. La tienne va causer un immense deuil, Albafica. Tu l'ignores peut-être, mais tout le monde t'appréciait, ici. Tu avais beau nous repousser, nous trouvions toujours un moyen pour apporter un peu de chaleur à ton cœur. Je dirais la vérité à ceux qui me demanderont comment le grand Albafica des Poissons est mort. Tu es mort avec courage. Je te vois encore sourire en rendant l'âme. Tu es mort en paix. Tes fleurs t'ont accompagné dans tes trépas. Elles sont toutes venues, portées par le vent, voir s'éteindre leur créateur. Tu étais couvert de sang et de blessure. Le combat a dû être acharné. Les fils de Minos t'ont donc fait autant souffrir ? Je ne comprendrais jamais les Spectres. Ils éprouvent du plaisir à nous voir mourir lentement, nous tordant de douleur à leur pied. Pour eux, tuer rapidement n'a pas d'intérêt. Je me demande si certain se battent vraiment pour Hadès ou juste pour avoir la satisfaction de tuer. C'est injuste. On dit que ce sont toujours les meilleurs qui partent en premier, et on a eu raison une fois de plus. Albafica, tu es parti trop tôt. La Guerre Sainte vient à peine de commencer, nous aurions pu voir besoin de toi. Nous avons toujours besoin de toi. J'enjambe une nouvelle marche. Mes bras tremblent, mais je les ignore. Je ne te déposerais que dans ta dernière demeure, pas question de te laisser là. Même ton armure s'accroche à toi. Elle ne veut pas d'autre propriétaire, je l'entends pleurer de désespoir. Elle t'a vue grandir, elle était la seule qui pouvait t'approcher. Ton amie de toujours. Malheureusement, tu ne pourras pas être enterré avec elle. Un autre doit prendre la relève. Je grimace à cette idée. Personne ne te remplacera jamais, Albafica. Quelqu'un prendra le temple des Poissons, mais jamais la place que tu as occupé dans le cœur de tous ceux qui t'ont connu. Ils garderont ton souvenir. Mon dieu, je n'ose pas imaginer le sort que te réserve Hadès, maître des Enfers. Tu es dans son royaume, à présent. Je prie pour ton âme, pour qu'il la laisse en paix. Tu mérites le repos, toi qui as sauvé tant de vie. Toi qui as offert la tienne en échange. Albafica, Seigneur des Roses, chevalier d'Or des Poissons, le sauveur de Rodorio. Eux non plus ne t'oublieront pas. Ton nom sera gravé dans le Panthéon des héros, toi qui as tout donné pour des gens que tu ne connaissais même pas. Sans toi, tant de vies seraient détruites… La petite fille, Agasha, tu lui as permis de grandir. Grâce à toi, elle pourra continuer sa vie, se marier, avoir des enfants. Nous nous privons de tout cela pour pouvoir les permettre aux autres. Albafica, il est temps de te dire adieu. Les deux Juges restants doivent déjà donner leur verdict. J'imagine leurs visages décomposés de dépit en voyant ta vie exemplaire. Tu iras aux Champs Elysées. Adieu, mon ami. Adieu, Albafica…


End file.
